Want
by PraiseCheesus
Summary: Basically smut. That's all. Lol.


**(I don't own Santana or Rachel. Basically porn. All over this fanfiction lol. I been wanting to write a Pezberry smut for awhile)**

Santana took the shot glass and tilted her back with it, gulping the alcohol down, slamming the glass with a bang and turning to face Rachel, whom was drinking a non-alcoholic drink, as always. Santana looked at her drink from her straw.

"Rach, why don't you drink one martini or something?" Santana chucking back another shot. Rachel set down her drink turn to Santana.

"I told you, ever since that incident in our junior year. I'm not ever drinking again." She cringed at the memory of Brittany vomiting all over her. She promised herself ever since that day she'd never drink another alcoholic drink. ever.

Santana pushed the shot glass to the side, hesitating to get another one.

"So? That was high school, but whatever." She said. Rachel got used to Santana being a little rude or harsh on the words. It's basically her personality. And she liked it. The harshness in Santana words actually turned her on.

"Wanna just dance?" Rachel said snapping back into reality as she looked at all the people on the dance floor. Santana turned on her stool to face them, eying everyone.

"Yeah, sure. Why the hell not." Santana said out of boredom but turned back to Rachel with a smile. Rachel grinned and grabbed her girlfriend by the hand walking her to the dance floor. They made their way through everyone till they we're in the middle with a ton of people. Santana spun Rachel around till her ass was against her hips. Her hands onto her waist and grinding up against her as the music dropped the bass. Rachel put her hands onto Santana's and rocked with it. She felt the bass of the music in her chest it felt as if it was taking over her body, Santana was letting her take control of their movements. At lest until a drunk spilt a drink all over her.

"What the fuck?" Santana exclaimed, slightly pushing Rachel off of her out of reflex and turned around and shoved the guy.

"Fucking bastard watch out!" Rachel watched the way Santana shoved the guy out of instant anger. Her wet arms from the rink glistening from the lights flashing. Santana has always had a short temper, but this time it really turned her on. She caught herself picturing Santana shoving her into the wall, fingers in her and biting into her neck.

"C'mon." Santana said and snatched her by her wrist. Rachel didn't say a word, just let Santana lead them out of there and into their car. Santana got into the drivers and slammed the door shut, Rachel walked around the car and into the passenger side. Santana kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other gesturing as she yelled.

"Did you fucking see him! What the fuck was his problem?" Santana hit the steering wheel with her free hand. "There goes my fucking night" Rachel could just say that he was drunk and that it was a accident. But she knows Santana wouldn't listen. And Rachel wasn't really paying attention all she could picture was Santana on top on her leaving scratch marks all over her, and sucking on her neck.

"Why don't you just fuck me hard tonight?" Rachel mumbled biting her lip as the car came into a shrieking stop in front of their apartment.

"You serious?" Santana looked at her in disbelief but the look in Santana's were dark, as if she was animal looking at her prey.

"Very serious... I want you Santana." Rachel didn't know if Santana heard the rest of her sentence, right when she said 'Very' Santana was already out of the car and walking to the other side to pull Rachel out of the seat. She closed the car door and led her to the apartment door, thank God they were on the bottom floor. Walking in she slammed their door and slammed Rachel down onto their bed face first. she grabbed one arm and held in behind her back as she sat on top of her ass, she moved Rachel's hair and started kissing her neck biting down and sucking hard.

Rachel breathed heavily into the sheets. She suffocated. She tried moving up a bit but Santana had her pinned to the bed, every time she felt her teeth bite into her neck made her spine shiver and her lower body tingle. She felt Santana flip her to her back, Santana took off her still soaked shirt cover in alcohol, and threw it to the floor Rachel eyed her toned breast underneath her lace blue bra. Rachel bit her lip in temptation. She said on top of Rachel her denim jeans pressing against her tights. Santana took off Rachel's shirt harshly then grabbed onto her arms and held it above her kissing her roughly on the lips. Rachel bit Santana lips, their teeth clashed and tongues playing with each other Rachel thrusted underneath her.

Santana led her finger scratch Rachel from her neck down to her lower waist line Rachel twitched a bit when Santana's nail scratched along her the rim of her noticeable skin above her tights. She let her hand glide in and had one finger gliding along the lips teasing her. Rachel whimpered, breathing heavy, wanting more of Santana.

"Fuck, Santana, Please do it."

Santana smirked and pulled down her tights and underwear to her ankles she slid down two fingers and slid them into the wetness of Rachel hard, she shoved a third finger in her pulling them in and out of her. Rachel was swearing, breathing her name.

"Harder, Faster, _Fuck_ Santana!" Rachel exclaimed as she turned her face into the sheets to muffle her moans. Santana didn't need telling twice, she went faster and harder into her, letting her nails scrap her inside of her, making her whimper and moan louder into the cream sheets. Santana pulled her fingers out.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Rachel muffled out.

"I don't want you to come yet." Santana slid out of her denim jeans and thong. She spread Rachel's legs open and ran her hand in her inner thighs, then running them back with her nails leaving red scratch marks. Rachel caught her breath short by this. Santana blew onto her. Teasing her some more. Rachel reached an hand down to push her down into her, she wanted her already. Santana giggled and gave in. She leaned in some more and stuck her tongue inside, swirling it around and around inside, tasting her. Rachel's toes curled as she moaned louder, clutching onto Santana's with one hand and the other onto the sheets. She arched her back as she came. Santana swallowed, leaning back up to kiss her on the lips. Rachel tasting her own juices between the deep, hard kiss.

"Shower." Santana whispered to her in a seductive tone. Standing up and reaching to help Rachel up from the bed. She pulled her into the bathroom and unclipped both of their bra's letting them fall to floor she pushed Rachel into the shower, turning on the water. She turned to Rachel, pushing her to the wall stepping closer and closer to her now soaking wet body. Rachel eyed her, looking from her brown eyes that looked deep her pupils dilated and looking back at her something predatory. Rachel skimmed her eyes looking at Santana's breast to her lower stomach. Before she knew it Santana threw her self onto Rachel, her wet hands roaming around her body biting and nipping onto her neck, Rachel griped onto Santana's waist digging her nail into her. Santana winced at the pain but kept going.

Rachel then reached an hand down to Santana's inner thigh sliding two fingers inside her pushing in and out fast and hard, She felt Santana's hot breath onto her neck moaning, into her ear. Rachel pulled them out leaned all the way back on the bathroom wall. Santana leaned back from her, the hot water from the shower running down her back.

"Are we ever gonna actually take a shower together?" Rachel said. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Doubt It."

* * *

><p>Santana lied on top of Rachel on their couch her head laying upon her chest. She eyed her neck seeing the red scratch marks and purple bite indents. She ran her finger over them making Rachel twitch a little. Santana sat up still looking at the marks on her chest as well<p>

"Why do you let me be so rough?" She said roaming her finger over them. Feeling bad.

"I don't mind." Rachel said honestly. She really didn't mind. She actually like it, the rough side of Santana in bed always turned her on more. Santana tilted Rachel's head to the side with her hand looking at the rest of the bite marks.

"Don't they hurt...?"

"A little but it's ok San, it really is."

Santana leaned her head in and kissed the marks from her neck to her chest sitting back up to kiss her on the lips. Grinding a little bit on top of her. Rachel shifted underneath her, obviously being wet again. She rested her hand on Santana's hips to steady her on top. Santana kissed her neck again

"You know I love you, right?" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel stared at the ceiling her stomach churning from butterflies.

"I love you more." She finally said through her grin.


End file.
